


Beginnings

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Dagor Dagorath, Caranthir watches as his family is reunited with their loved ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

Caranthir smiled as he looked around. The Dagor Dagorath had passed, and the world was remade.

Maglor was on the ground with Elrond standing shocked next to him, weeping tears of joy as Elros approached them at a run. Arwen and Aragorn were there too, Celebrían greeting her daughter and demanding that they be introduced. Finarfin was standing to the side, head thrown back and laughing as Angrod danced around, grabbing Aegnor and screaming that they had finally beat Morgoth and had not been burned.

Fëanor and Fingolfin were both near him, watching as Finwë greeted both his wives. Anger and hatred bled out, replaced by a quiet understanding that even if the past could never be forgotten, it would be moved past. Elenwë appeared to have the same idea, grabbing her husband and dragging him over to where Maedhros and Fingon stood.

There were more reunions going on than Caranthir could keep track of. And then he spotted Celegorm and Curufin standing with Aredhel and her family and Curufin’s family as well, and they were laughing and smiling in his direction. He frowned, starting to take a step forward, before feeling a hand wrapped around his hair.

“Is the brave prince unaware of his own surroundings?” 

He felt tears come to his eyes. Forcing them away, he turned and smirked, “Only because you are so short, Haleth.” 

Before she could return an insult, he ducked his head and kissed her. She smiled as they parted, before spying Nerdanel standing and watching them.

“She is your mother, isn’t she?” She smiled, before walking off in Nerdanel’s direction.

Caranthir shook his head. It would be interesting to see what his family thought of Haleth.


End file.
